Narcissa's Secret
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: fin Narcissa has the probelm most people her age do, but no one knows until an unexpected incident happens in class. But while this goes on there is more to worry about, the love of a certain potter and the betrothal of a certain Malfoy. Marauder Era
1. Default Chapter

James walked to the great hall when he heard a muffled sort of noise from inside the broom cupboard.  
  
He frowned and opened it to find Sirius and on of his many girlfriends Amber Sinner.  
  
James closed the door quietly and turned around to see three of Sirius' cousins walking to breakfast.  
  
He'd met them over the summer when he'd gone to see Regulus after his Quidditch accident where he flew into a tree and fell several feet.  
  
Andromeda was the tallest and had long brown hair streaked with blonde, her crystal eyes had speckles of silver looking like stars that she inherited from her mother. She was dressed in the Ravenclaw uniform, which looked odd in between the two Slytherin uniforms.  
  
Bellatrix had long brown hair made darker by hair dye. Her eyes were a crystal blue making her stares icy and a bit red from her late night. Her Slytherin uniform was neat and a flirting smile played on her lips as she searched the foyer for her boyfriend Louis night.  
  
But the one that really caught James' irresistible hazel eye was Narcissa.  
  
She had long silvery blond hair in a long ponytail down her back. Her silver eyes were shy looking and her uniform was perfectly pressed was a silver and grey prefect badge pinned on the robes.  
  
Her full lips made James long to kiss her and her model like curves made his jaw gap at her goddess like beauty.  
  
"Oh hey James you seen Sirius? I want to ask him something for 'Transfiguration," said Bellatrix switching her bag from one shoulder to the other.  
  
"Er yeah he's in there." said James nodding in the direction of the cupboard.  
  
Andromeda giggled.  
  
Narcissa shook her head but stopped when her shy silver eye caught his.  
  
"I'll get him," said Bellatrix walking toward the cupboard.  
  
"So Narcissa you hungry?" asked James not willing to see Sirius' expression when his cousin pulled him out the cupboard.  
  
"No actually I was just going to take a walk around the grounds." said Narcissa shyly putting a piece of loose hair behind her ear.  
  
"Wait a second and I'll come with you." said James.

Narcissa smiled in response and moved her bag strap across her chest.

James walked into the hall to grab some toast when he saw Lily Evans sat with Remus and Peter at the Gryffindor table.

He forgot all about Narcissa and sat down next to Lily and began to indulge her in conversation.  
  
Narcissa looked into the hall and saw James talking to Lily.  
  
She rolled her silver eyes and walked out the entrance just as Bellatrix pulled Sirius and Amber out the cupboard.  
  
She walked down toward the lake and sat on a bank watching the giant squid being taunted by a group of Merpeople.  
  
She saw Hagrid the groundskeeper taking his puppy Fang for a walk before the daytime rush began.  
  
Narcissa took a book she was reading out her bag called 'Wizards are from the moon and Witches are from Venus by Jacque Star' and began to read.  
  
James was into the middle of talking to Lily when Remus kicked him under the table.  
  
James looked annoyed at his friend and Remus nodded in the direction of the door where he saw a flash of the end of a blonde ponytail.  
  
James' insides squirmed and he cursed inside.  
  
He'd forgotten all about his promise to Narcissa to walk with her.  
  
He'd have to make a decision between Lily and Narcissa but a rumour had already being going around that Narcissa had been promised to Lucius Malfoy after graduation.  
  
He had to take his chances before she was converted to the dark side.  
  
James got up from the table and ran after Narcissa.  
  
He found her sitting on a bank near the lake reading a self-help book.  
  
James grimaced and approached her carefully.  
  
"Er hi Narcissa." said James sitting down next to her.  
  
He offered her a piece of toast, which she declined.  
  
"I saw you and Lily Evans James. There's no need to feel so guilty," said Narcissa simply from behind the book.  
  
"I am sorry Narcissa. I just got caught up in our conversation," said James throwing the remaining toast into the lake.  
  
"Sure whatever." said Narcissa not looking up.  
  
"Anyway you fancy that walk now?" asked James just before the bell rang.  
  
" Maybe later." said Narcissa closing her book and getting up.  
  
"How about lunch time?" asked James handing her bag.  
  
Narcissa looked into his hazel eyes as she considered it.  
  
"OK. Meet me outside the defence against the dark arts room." said Narcissa taking her bag from him before running toward the castle for Charms.  
  
James got to his feet and watched her perfect figure till she reached the castle where Bellatrix was waiting.  
  
He ran to potions only just getting there in time.


	2. class and 'feelings'

"Your three seconds late Potter. So I suggest you prepare yourself for a detention.." said Professor Locklear who was standing at the front.  
  
James rolled his eyes and sat down in between Remus and Sirius.  
  
"So where did you run off to at breakfast? I've never seen you move so fast," grinned Remus.  
  
"I just need to catch up with professor McGonagall," said James getting out three pieces of parchment and his best quill and ink.  
  
"Umhm so what was that flash of blonde hair I saw about?" asked Remus watching Sirius put a match under Snape's bottom and lighting it with his wand.  
  
"Er nothing probably just saw Malfoy or something." said James.  
  
"Hm that's odd since Malfoy was in the whole time." said Remus with a grin.  
  
Snape yelled out in pain and ran around like a headless chicken trying to put out the flames by patting his bottom with his hands.  
  
The class laughed all except James who realised that Remus knew his crush on Narcissa.  
  
"OK that's enough! Snape go to the hospital wing and get some treatment for those burns. I'll now arrange a detention for Mr Black for setting Snape's robes on fire." smiled Locklear.  
  
There was a knock at the door ad Locklear yelled come in as he put James and Sirius' names on the board to remind him of the detentions.  
  
The door opened to reveal Narcissa being followed by a woman in her twenties with blonde hair in ringlets.  
  
"Hey Cous!" yelled Sirius.  
  
Narcissa narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"What is it Miss Black?" asked Locklear.  
  
"Sir a Miss Lockworth is here to see you. Headmaster wanted you to see her now," said Narcissa gesturing to the woman next to her.  
  
"Of course. Black watch the class while I talk to Miss Lockworth," said Locklear walking towards Lockworth.  
  
"Of course Professor." said Narcissa innocently.  
  
Locklear closed the door behind him.  
  
"OK everyone free time!" said Narcissa.  
  
The whole class whooped happily and began to chat amongst themselves.  
  
Remus smiled at James who gulped loudly.  
  
Sirius had gone to flirt with another of his girlfriends leaving the two alone.  
  
"That's the reason you left so fast wasn't it?" asked Remus quietly with a slight grin.  
  
"OK it was. But don't tell Sirius. He'll freak when he finds out I like his cousin." said James looking at Sirius who was sitting on the girl's desk.  
  
"I won't I promise. But you'll have to tell him sometime." said Remus.  
  
"I will. When I've figured out my feelings," said James looking at Narcissa who was sitting on Locklear's desk watching the chaos. 


	3. the awful truth and threats

"Why not tell Narcissa and ask what she thinks?" asked Remus.  
  
"Maybe later." said James.

Narcissa loved being a prefect. Especially when it came to supervising classes. She loved to see people happy and Sirius flirting with every good- looking girl in the room.  
  
Her stomach grumbled with hunger and Narcissa felt her head got light. She tried to get up but her legs felt invisible.  
  
Remus looked in Narcissa's direction and saw her looking like she was about to collapse.  
  
James was in a dreamland but Sirius was the closest to her.  
  
"SIRIUS!" yelled Remus pointing at Narcissa who was slowly sinking to the ground.  
  
Sirius looked to where Remus was pointing and saw his cousin fall.  
  
His eyes widened and he ran to her before she banged her head on the table.  
  
He picked her up and looked to Remus for help.  
  
Remus pulled James' invisibility cloak from James' bag and threw it over the two.  
  
"Thanks Remus. Cover for me will you?" asked Sirius as Remus passed him the recently finished Marauders map under the cloak.  
  
"Sure I'll just tell Locklear that you and Narcissa were needed at the staff room." said Remus before Sirius ran from the dungeon.  
  
Remus sighed.  
  
James was still in his dreamland and the rest of the class still chatted not noticing Narcissa's absence.  
  
Remus looked at his own prefect badge and walked to the front of the room, taking Narcissa's position on the desk hoping Locklear would come soon.  
  
Sirius ran through the castle taking occasional glances at the map that he had rested on Narcissa's stomach, taking odd turn to a secret passage.  
  
Soon he reached hospital wing where Snape was still stood having his bottom covered in lotion while his bandaged hands were either side of him.  
  
The house elf Jaime knew Sirius was there and nodded her head in the direction of the office as if she was moving some hair from her face.  
  
Sirius moved towards the office and opened the door. "Peeves is that you? Coming to mess with my potions again are you?" snapped Madam Pomfrey pointing her wand in Sirius' direction.  
  
Sirius put Narcissa's limp form on the bed before removing the cloak.  
  
"Black what are you and your cousin doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" asked Madam Pomfrey moving over to Narcissa.  
  
"She fainted miss while she was watching a potions class for Professor Locklear." said Sirius hanging up the cloak and removing the Marauders map from Narcissa's stomach and wiping it clean.  
  
"Poor dear looks exhausted. Has she eaten lately?" asked Madam Pomfrey taking her temperature.  
  
"I don't know. We're in separate houses but her sister Andromeda did seem worried about her," said Sirius sitting at the foot of the bed.  
  
"From the look of it I'd say she's starving herself," said Madam Pomfrey looking at her bony arm showing all her veins.  
  
"But why? She always seemed fine to me." said Sirius.  
  
"People always cover up their problems Black," said Madam Pomfrey  
  
"Really?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I wish I knew why. Now Black go and fetch her sisters from their classes. I need to ask them some questions," said Madam Pomfrey giving him a pass.  
  
Sirius walked out the office and out the hospital wing towards the charms classroom where the Ravenclaws and Slytherins were having charms together.  
  
He knocked on the door and opened it.  
  
"Yes Black?" asked Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey wants Bellatrix and Andromeda to come with me to the hospital wing." said Sirius passing Flitwick the pass.  
  
Flitwick read it and nodded.  
  
"OK Bellatrix, Andromeda go with Black," said Flitwick.  
  
Andromeda and Bellatrix both gathered together their things and followed Sirius out the classroom.  
  
"What's Wrong Sirius?" asked Andromeda.  
  
"It's nothing. Its just Narcissa." said Sirius.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Bellatrix.  
  
Sirius ignored her as he led them up the hospital wing.  
  
When they entered Snape was gone and Madam Pomfrey had moved Narcissa's form to a bed near her office.  
  
"Ohmigod! What happened!" exclaimed Bellatrix as the two sisters rushed to Narcissa's side.  
  
"She fainted." said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"I told you she wasn't eating enough," said Andromeda kneeling down next to Narcissa.  
  
"Has she eaten anything?" asked Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"She hasn't been eating for four weeks," said Andromeda.  
  
"Really?" asked Sirius sounding surprised.  
  
"Yeah. I've seen her refuse food, she won't eat a thing," said Bellatrix.  
  
"Ohmigod! What have you done to your self Nari?" whispered Sirius.  
  
"Sirius maybe you should go back to potions." said Andromeda taking her sisters hand.  
  
"Yeah I'll be back at lunch," said Sirius stuffing James' cloak in a pocket of his robes with the map before walking down to the dungeons.  
  
He entered in the classroom to see Remus still sat at the front of the class. James looked dazed and in another world.  
  
"Sirius how is she?" asked Remus getting down from the desk.  
  
"She's going to be OK. But apparently according to Bella and Andro she hasn't eaten for a month." said Sirius.  
  
"But why is she starving her self?" asked Remus.  
  
"I wish I knew. But which ever guy had an influence on her doing this, I swear I will kill them." said Sirius.  
  
Remus gulped.


	4. the embarrasing reality

Narcissa woke to find herself in the hospital wing surrounded by her sisters.  
  
"Miss I think she's coming around." said a voice.  
  
Narcissa moved her head to see Madam Pomfrey stood near her bed.  
  
"Oh good." smiled the matron who was mixing up some herbs.  
  
"Where am I? What happened?" asked Narcissa trying to sit up.  
  
"You're in the hospital wing dear." said the matron.  
  
"Sirius told us you blacked out while watching his potions class." said Bellatrix.  
  
"He got us out of charms." added Andromeda squeezing her hand.  
  
"Where's Sirius?" asked Narcissa looking around.  
  
"He's gone back to potions. But he was very worried about you." said Bellatrix.  
  
"Did James notice? Ohmigod I must have looked so stupid." exclaimed Narcissa.  
  
"James? As in James Potter?" asked Andromeda.  
  
"What's he got to do with it?" asked Bellatrix.  
  
"Uh oh, I hear an I wanted to lose weight for a boys attention'." said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"You like James Potter?" asked Bellatrix.  
  
Narcissa blushed slightly.  
  
"Ohmigod. But you're getting married to Lucius Malfoy as soon as you leave school." said Andromeda.  
  
"I know that. Its just James has been so nice to me," said Narcissa.  
  
"Hello, our cousin is his best friend," said Bellatrix.  
  
"Obviously he'll be nice to us. He even puts up with Regulus for Sirius." said Andromeda.  
  
"Now now dears calm down." said Madam Pomfrey, " she obviously needs some rest."  
  
"Sure." said Bellatrix getting up.  
  
"We'll be back Nari, just try and get some sleep," said Andromeda.  
  
"Bye." smiled Narcissa laying back down, trying not to hurt her growling stomach. The two sisters walked out the hospital wing leaving Narcissa alone with madam Pomfrey  
  
"Dear you shouldn't starve yourself for a boy." said the matron sitting at the bottom of her bed.  
  
"He's special madam Pomfrey. I don't care what Andro and Bella say James likes me," said Narcissa.  
  
"I'm sure he does. But I doubt he likes you because you're starving your self. He likes you for you." said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"But I was so fat before. My robes ballooned out and my uniform stuck out because of my stomach," said Narcissa.  
  
"Dear if you eat at least three pieces of bread and don't throw it up I'll ask for James to come and see you." said madam Pomfrey.  
  
Narcissa smiled.  
  
"Thank you miss." said Narcissa looking at the plate of bread in front of her.  
  
"Of course." smiled the matron before leaving her alone.  
  
Narcissa picked up the bread and could feel the fat going straight to her stomach.  
  
She threw the pieces of bread down on the floor under the bed and put the empty plate back in her lap.  
  
"I'm done." called Narcissa.  
  
"Good, Miss Black. I'll make sure Mr Potter comes and sees you." Said the matron.  
  
Narcissa fell asleep dreaming of James and her together and her being skinny. 


	5. reasoning and hide and seek

"So she hasn't eaten for four weeks?" asked James.  
  
"Not even an every flavoured bean." said Remus.  
  
"Why? She's always been so beautiful," sighed James.  
  
"Sirius seems to think a guy has something to do with it," said Remus.  
  
"God. She wouldn't do that for me. Would she?" asked James.  
  
Remus shrugged.  
  
"I have to go see her," said James as the bell for their last class rang.  
  
"But what if Sirius sees you? He'll put two and two together realise it's your fault." said Remus.  
  
"But I never said Narcissa was fat. I never made her get like this," said James.  
  
Remus sighed.  
  
"I'll keep watch if you want." said Remus reluctantly.  
  
James smiled in appreciation  
  
The two walked to the hospital wing and Remus stood outside while James went in to see Narcissa.  
  
She looked paler than usual and thinner than was humanly possible.  
  
James could see shadows beneath her lovely grey eyes and veins running through her on her forehead.  
  
Her arms looked like fragile sticks and her neck no longer slender but bony.  
  
"James. I'm so glad you came." came a whisper.  
  
"Narcissa why are you doing this to your self? You didn't need to do this." said James pulling up a chair and sitting beside her.  
  
"I was fat James. My robes ballooned out no self-respecting guy would even look at me." said Narcissa.  
  
"But Malfoy did." said James dread feeling him.  
  
"Me and Malfoy have been betrothed from the beginning. He wouldn't care for me though if I were fat. It was kind of a way to make me appeal to him. But mostly appeal to you." said Narcissa.  
  
She took his hand but James didn't bear to squeeze it in case he broke her bones.

"I love you James. I understand why you wanted Evans. She's skinny and so smart. I'm noting compared to her," murmured Narcissa remembering James talking to Lily that day at breakfast.  
  
"Narcissa I liked you before you did this. If Sirius finds out I influenced you to nearly kill yourself he'll throw me off the west tower." said James.  
  
"Your just saying that." said Narcissa.  
  
"No I mean it," said James.  
  
He heard Remus do a warning call and dived under the bed next to Narcissa's.  
  
Sirius walked in with a troubled look on his face.  
  
"How's my cous?" asked Sirius sitting in the chair James had recently vacated.  
  
"I'm fine Sirius just a bit weak " smiled Narcissa.  
  
"If your sure. I just came to make sure your OK," said Sirius.  
  
"Thanks for bringing me here." smiled Narcissa.  
  
"Anytime cous. I have to go but if you need me let me know OK?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Sure. Bye." smiled Narcissa.  
  
Sirius left and James got back up from the floor and sat back in the chair.  
  
"You OK?" asked Narcissa.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Listen if someone hates you for how much you weigh or how you look you shouldn't be with them," said James.  
  
"I guess, but did you mean what you said?" asked Narcissa.  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't lie to you Nari. But I can't stay with you if you continue to do this to your self." said James.  
  
"But James I'm doing it for you. Is it because I'm fat? 'Cos I'll lose more if it is." said Narcissa.  
  
"It isn't Nari listen. Put some more weight on and I'll go out with you. I'll take you on the next Hogsmeade weekend. All you have to do is eat," said James taking her hand and stroking it.  
  
Narcissa smiled.  
  
"If that's what you want." whispered Narcissa. "I do. I fully support you Nari and I'm here if you eve need me." said James picking up her hand and kissing the back lightly.  
  
"I love you James." Whispered Narcissa.  
  
"I have to go Nari, but remember eat," said James getting up from the chair.  
  
"I will I promise," said Narcissa as he let go of her hand.  
  
James kissed her forehead lightly and left the hospital wing.  
  
Narcissa sighed.  
  
She didn't want to eat she couldn't bear the thought.  
  
"You ready to eat something else?" asked madam Pomfrey walking in with a bowl of oatmeal.  
  
Narcissa nodded reluctantly.  
  
She put a spoonful of the food in her mouth but as soon as she swallowed it she felt sick.  
  
Madam Pomfrey sensed something wrong and put a bucket under her face.


	6. more hide and seek and emotions running ...

Remus saw Sirius leaving the common room and decided to follow him.  
  
"Where you going padfoot?" asked Remus stopping Sirius.  
  
"I'm going to check on Nari," said Sirius.  
  
"Sure you don't think you should wait till tomorrow? She's probably tired." Said Remus.  
  
"I just want to check on her that's all," said Sirius.  
  
"Um OK I suppose," sighed Remus.  
  
Sirius over took Remus and Remus quickly took a short cut that lead straight to the hospital wing.  
  
He burst in just as James was going to kiss Narcissa.  
  
"JAMES!" yelled Remus.  
  
"Remus what's up?" asked James pulling his gaze from Narcissa.  
  
"Sirius is coming!" said Remus.  
  
"I've got to hide," hissed James as he heard some footsteps.  
  
He hid under the bed, the same place as before while Remus hid in Madam Pomfrey's herb cabinet.  
  
"Hello cous. Just thought I'd come and check on you," said Sirius from the doorway.  
  
Narcissa looked up from where James was hiding and smiled at her cousin.  
  
"I'm fine Sirius. Managed to have some soup and I feel a whole lot better," said Narcissa her voice sounding hoarse.  
  
Sirius came towards her and sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"If someone was making you do this to yourself, you would tell me wouldn't you?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Of course I would." lied Narcissa.  
  
"I don't want you to do this for no reason. You are a beautiful person Nari," said Sirius putting a hand on hers.  
  
"I'm fine Sirius. It's late I need some sleep and I think you do too." said Narcissa.  
  
"Of course. I'll come back in the morning. Sleep well." smiled Sirius getting up.  
  
"You too." smiled Narcissa.  
  
Sirius walked out the wing and Remus opened the cabinet's door and checked the coast was clear before he gave a call to James.  
  
James crawled out from under the bed and sat back in his chair.  
  
"Whoa that was close," sighed James.  
  
"Sorry about that. Sirius can be a bit persistent." Smiled Narcissa.  
  
"I'll follow Sirius. I'll see you in the morning." said Remus before he ran out the hospital wing.  
  
"Remus is a real good friend isn't he?" asked Narcissa.  
  
"Yeah. Now where were we?" asked James leaning in.  
  
Narcissa smiled and kissed James quickly on the lips.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning." smiled Narcissa settling down under the covers.  
  
James sighed but got up from the chair and walked to the common room.  
  
Remus was sat waiting for him after he'd made sure that Sirius was in bed.  
  
James just went straight to bed, trying to convince someone to eat was tiring work. 


	7. james the kind

James walked out the wing and saw Remus talking to peter.

James hesitated and heard Narcissa being sick.

He wanted to go in and help her but he couldn't stay with her all the time, for fear of what Sirius would say.

Remus waited for peter to leave before going to James.

"So how'd it go?" asked Remus as the two walked back to Gryffindor tower.

"It's OK but she's throwing up now," said James.

"Is that good or bad?" asked Remus.

"I don't know. I mean she ate something, which is good. But the fact that she can't digest it is bad." said James.

"Um. She really needs you help huh?" asked Remus.

"Yeah but Sirius would crucify me if he found out." said James sitting down on a sofa in the common room.

"Yeah I suppose. But then again she really needs your help." said Remus.

James sighed.

"What can I do?" asked James.

"Um well. You could use the cloak," said Remus.

"I guess. But I can't skip class." said James.

"I'll cover for you." Sighed Remus.

"Thanks Moony I owe you one." smiled James.

He walked up to his dorm and picked the invisibility cloak out of Sirius' robe pocket and covered himself in it.

He then walked back to the hospital wing and heard Narcissa throw up again.

He walked in and pulled the cloak off himself.

"Mr Potter I thought you left a while ago." said madam Pomfrey.

"I've come to help Miss Black, Madam Pomfrey," said James following the matron to Narcissa's bed.

"Very noble of you Mr Potter. She's very distressed at the minute mind. But you helping her might be able to encourage her." smiled madam Pomfrey.

"Nari. Are you OK?" asked James sitting down beside Narcissa who was crying.

"Oh James I didn't hear you come in." smiled Narcissa weakly.

"Need some help?" asked James.

"I can't do it James. Every time I try to eat I just can't swallow." Sighed Narcissa putting her bowl to one side.

"Narcissa trust me you can do this. All you have to do is just start small," said James.

Narcissa sighed reluctantly.

"I swear Nari I'm not leaving till you've eaten and not thrown up." said James.

"You're going to be here all day and night," sighed Narcissa.

"I know but I don't care," said James.

Narcissa smiled.

"OK let's start with soup shall we?" asked James.

Madam Pomfrey came in and handed James a bowl of pumpkin soup.

"Thanks." smiled James.

"Now Nari this won't be hard to swallow so all you have do is imagine its water or pumpkin juice," said James stirring the soup with the spoon.

"OK I'll try," said Narcissa.

James lifted a spoonful of soup to her mouth and put the soup into her mouth.

He saw her eyes close with concentration as she tried to swallow it.

But then her mouth opened and James put the bucket in front of her before she spit it back out.

"I'm sorry James. This is just impossible." said Narcissa beginning to cry.

"It's OK Nari. Just relax. We'll try again in a minute." said James putting the bowl to one side and hugging her in his arms.

"I just can't do this. Maybe you should go with Evans to Hogsmeade." sobbed Narcissa into his chest.

"I've told you Nari, I'm not leaving until you've eaten." assured James.

"You sure?" whimpered Nari.

"Of course I'm sure." assured James, "now let's try another spoonful."

Narcissa wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"Just a half." said James.

Narcissa opened her mouth and felt James put the spoon in her mouth.

She closed her eyes and swallowed.

She didn't feel the sickness flowing over her just the warm soup gong down her throat to her stomach.

"You OK Nari?" asked James holding the bucket cautiously in his hands.

"I could swallow it," whispered Narcissa.

"Great. Let's try another full," said James.

Narcissa shook her head.

"Ok another half just in case." said James putting down the bucket and reaching for the bowl.

Narcissa took a deep breath as James filled half the spoon with soup and offered it to her.

"Just one Nari." said James.

Narcissa let him spoon it into his mouth and felt the soup go down her throat.

"Its Ok James. I think you should go now," said Narcissa.

"No it's OK I'll stay. Remus can cover for me." smiled James.

"If your sure." smiled Narcissa.

"Of course I am." smiled James.


	8. the horrible reminder

The next morning...

James left the tower early and saw Narcissa was trying to eat again, only this time she couldn't even get the food into her mouth with out having to spit it out.

James sat down on the bed beside her and kissed her forehead, in comfort.

Narcissa smiled at him weakly.

James took the bowl from her hands and pulled her body to him.

Narcissa sobbed silently into his chest.

"It's OK Nari. I'll help you get through this," whispered James.

Sirius woke up to see that James' bed was already empty and breakfast wasn't going to be served for another half an hour.

His books and broom were still there showing he wasn't at the library or the Quidditch pitch.

His cloak was still hung up showing he wasn't out on a walk.

There didn't seem to be any other place James could be.

Sirius sighed and saw Remus was also sleeping still.

He dressed and then went to meet up with amber in the broom cupboard to try and distract himself.

Narcissa felt her confidence return as James hugged her.

She then heard a sound, of an owls hoot and turned to the window to see an owl from her mother sat on the windowsill.

"James can you get the message from that owl?" asked Narcissa as James sat back in his chair.

James tapped his hand and the owl flew and landed on his fore arm.

He took the parchment out its mouth and passed it to Narcissa.

Narcissa read the letter and felt like she couldn't breath.

"Nari? Nari what's wrong?" asked James as she gasped for air.

"Madam pomfrey!" yelled James.

The matron bustled in the wing still in her nightgown and began to help Narcissa.

James snatched the parchment from Narcissa's hand and read it.

His eyes widened in disbelief before storming out the hospital wing to try and find Sirius.

Remus woke to hear the door to the dorm thud against the nearest trunk.

James was stood in the doorway, clutching a piece of paper tightly in his hand and his eyes filled with fury.

"Something wrong James?" asked Remus.

"Where's Sirius? I need to talk to him now!" growled James.

"Um I don't know. I think he's meeting Amber at the broom cupboard." said Remus rubbing his eyes.

James stormed out leaving Remus to get up and hurry after him.

James stormed down to the foyer of the school and opened the door to the broom cupboard where Sirius and Amber were in a make out session.

He pulled Sirius out and thrust the letter into his face.

"What is your problem James?" asked Sirius.

"Look at this letter Sirius!" exclaimed James.

Sirius took the letter off him and read it as his eyes widened.

"My god. What is aunt Gillian thinking!" exclaimed Sirius.

"I know. Narcissa has to leave school so she can marry a Malfoy for god's sake." cursed James

"We'll have to make her better before she has to leave next Monday." said Sirius.

"I'll go help her padfoot. Why don't you go have a word with Malfoy?" asked James.

"OK. I'll meet up with you at the hospital wing later." said Sirius.


	9. threats,curses and a calm malfoy

James ran back to the hospital wing to see Lucius sat beside Narcissa's bed with a ring box in his hand.

Narcissa lay back after madam pomfrey had helped her breath again.

James had left with her letter in a bad mood and since she hadn't eaten she was feeling weak.

She saw Lucius walk in and sit down beside her bed.

"Hello my dear Narcissa. I just came here to give you your engagement ring." smiled Lucius taking the ring box out the pocket of his robe.

"I'm not in the mood right now Lucius." sighed Narcissa.

"Oh come on dear. We're getting married next week. You need an engagement ring before you can have the wedding band." said Lucius opening the box.

Narcissa looked at the ring and felt her heart catch in her throat at the size of the ring.

The centre jewel which was an amber stone was embedded in the white gold band had a crystal either side of it.

"It's beautiful Lucius," breathed Narcissa.

"Well my love will you accept it?" asked Lucius eagerly.

Narcissa saw James come in and give Lucius a deadly look.

"No she won't Malfoy. So why don't you give the poor girl some room?" asked James.

Lucius sneered at James as he closed the box and put it on the table next to Narcissa's bed.

"You are going to marry me Narcissa despite what ever Potter does. So when ever you are ready put the ring on and I'll be right there to protect you from him." Assured Lucius kissing Narcissa's hand as he got up from the chair.

James watched Lucius leave and sat down next to Narcissa n the bed.

"You OK Nari? He didn't kiss you or anything did he?" asked James as Narcissa leaned her body against his chest.

"No he didn't. But I can't stop him from marrying me James." sighed Narcissa looking at the box.

"Don't worry, me and Sirius will work this out with your mother." assured James hugging her.

"Thank you James. I really love you," said Narcissa kissing her lips.

"I know you do Narcissa. Now I think we should get you to eat something. The Hogsmeade trip is this weekend," said James.

"Of course." smiled Narcissa.

Sirius prowled around the castle trying to find Lucius and soon found the Malfoy smirking about getting married to a fellow slimy reptile.

"OI MALFOY! I WANT A WORD WITH YOU!" yelled Sirius pointing his wand threatening at Lucius' throat

"Well well if it isn't my future cousin in law. What is it you want to talk about?" asked Lucius calmly moving the end of Sirius' wand away from his throat with a steady finger.

"There is no way you are marrying my cousin before she finishes Hogwarts. It wasn't part of the deal Malfoy," exclaimed Sirius.

"Well I'm sorry Sirius but my father expects me to be married by the end of autumn. I can't disappoint him." shrugged Lucius.

"So Narcissa has no say in this?" asked Sirius.

"Of course. But right now no. You have to understand dear cousin in law when a Malfoy wants something done before a certain time it usually happens" shrugged Lucius.

"But...." spluttered Sirius.

"I'm sorry Sirius but don't worry you will be invited to the wedding." said Lucius before walking past Sirius.

Sirius growled in his throat, he couldn't do anything to stop Narcissa and Lucius getting married.

He stormed off the to the hospital wing.

James watched Narcissa eat and felt his heart sink. There was no doubt that she was getting better.

But what would happen to her when Malfoy got his mitts on her?

That was what worried him.

"You OK James? You look worried," said Narcissa finishing her soup.

"I'm fine. Looks like your coming with me to Hogsmeade then." smiled James.

"I can't wait." smiled Narcissa.

Sirius burst in with anger twinkling in his eyes.

"Well?" asked James as if they continuing with a previous discussion.

"I tried." growled Sirius angrily.

"Damn." Cursed James.

"What's wrong?" asked Narcissa looking between her cousin and her crush.

"I tried to talk to Malfoy but he won't listen I'm sorry cous." said Sirius squeezing his fists in anger.

"I told you James. I can't get out of it," sighed Narcissa.

"She's right James. We'll have to deal with it," growled Sirius.

"I'm not giving up Sirius. What your aunt is expecting of Nari just isn't fair." Said James.

"There isn't anything we can do Prongs. Let's just leave it," sighed Sirius reluctantly.

"But..." began James.

"Look I've got to go meet up with Ariel tinea in the great hall," said Sirius, "I'll talk to you later."

He then left the two alone.

James looked at Narcissa who was looking at the ring box on the dresser next to her bed.

"Don't give up Nari." said James taking the box from the dresser and putting it in his pocket.

He sat on the bed and hugged her to him.


	10. hogsmeade

That Saturday....

James woke up and dressed before making his way to the Slytherin portrait where Bellatrix and Andromeda had taken her on the Friday.

He waited outside when Narcissa walked out bundled up in her robes and her cloak.

He took her hand and led her to the main entrance where the queue for the carriages was.

James spotted Sirius with Amber and Remus with Lily.

Lily was looking at James shyly and James knew he had to see her at some point.

James and Narcissa sat in a carriage alone and arrived soon, making their way into the three Broomsticks.

"So you Ok now Nari?" asked James as they sat down at a table.

"Yeah Bella and Andro helped me out a lot." smiled Narcissa weakly.

"What'll it be?" asked Madam Rosmerta who had snuck up while they'd been talking.

"Um two butter beers," said James.

Madam Rosmerta then walked away.

James took both her hands and kissed them.

"You know James I couldn't have got better without your support." smiled Narcissa shyly.

"I'm sure you could have done Narcissa. But I helped make it easier." said James.

Madam Rosemerta give two bottle of butter beer to them and James led Narcissa outside to the shrieking shack, taking the butter beer with him.

"I'm really going to miss you James," sighed Narcissa as they leaned against the fence surrounding the old house.

"Don't think about it now Nari. Let's just have a good time and just forget about it." Said James putting an arm around her shoulders.

He leaned in and kissed her when he felt someone pull him away from her.

He saw Malfoy with Narcissa in his arms and a dirty look on his face.

"What do you think your doing with my fiancée Potter?" sneered Malfoy.

"None of your business Malfoy and she's not your fiancée yet!" exclaimed James.

"He's right Lucius. Why don't you just leave us alone?" said Narcissa.

"But Nari my dear...." said Lucius.

Narcissa ducked out of his arms and walked towards James.

"Didn't you check my finger before you separated us?" asked Narcissa showing him her left hand.

"But I thought...." gaped Lucius.

"I know what you thought Luci. Now way don't you go back to your posse?" asked Narcissa flicking her hand at the crowd of Slytherins behind him.

"This isn't over Potter," said Lucius.

"It is over Lucius. Leave the both of us alone!" said Narcissa.

Lucius growled in the bottom of his throat as he walked away gesturing for his followers to follow his lead.

"You OK Nari?" asked James.

"I'm fine. Now where were we?" asked Narcissa moving towards him and kissing his lips lightly.

"Right there." whispered James as he kissed her back longingly, his hands moving down her waist

"Um James. You can't imagine how long I've been waiting for this," murmured Narcissa as he nuzzled her neck.

"I can. I've wanted to do it to," said James.

Narcissa saw Bella and Andro over James' shoulder and they looked a bit shocked.

Narcissa smiled.

The couple parted and James took her hand.

He led her back to the three broomsticks and they joined Remus and Lily who were sat talking.

"I need to go to the bathroom James. I'll be back in a sec," said Narcissa getting up.

"Ok don't be gone to long." smiled James kissing her.


	11. jealousy, envy and reasoning

"You're lucky Sirius didn't see you or else he would have flipped." hissed Remus as Narcissa walked away.

"I know. But he'll find out soon somehow." said James.

"I'm going to get another round of butter beers. You and Nari want some?" asked Remus getting up.

"Sure. I'll pay you back when we get back to the castle. i forgot my pouch." said James.

Remus left James and Lily alone to talk.

"So you and Narcissa looked pretty cosy together," said Lily playing with a flower between her hands.

"What's that flower?" asked James curiously.

"It's a forget-me-not, my favourite flower," said Lily.

"I have a lot of those in my garden at home. Mum always picks them in a bunch and positions them in vases all over the house. The smell is so glorious," said James.

"I make a homemade perfume from forget me nots. It's very zesty yet sweet. Smell." said Lily offering her wrist to James to smell.

James smelt the fragrance and smiled.

"It's beautiful. Just like you." said James kissing her wrist.

Narcissa came out of the toilets and saw James kiss Lily's wrist.

It hurt her so much that she couldn't stand it.

She approached the table and snatched the engagement ring Lucius had offered her out of James' robe pocket.

She then ran out the Three Broomsticks not wanting to see anymore of James and Lily.

When she reached the shrieking shack where Lucius and his Slytherin followers were hanging around she put on the ring.

James saw Narcissa come back from the toilets and look her as she snatched the engagement ring that Malfoy had offered her out of his robe.

She then ran and he went after her to see her put on the ring and go to Malfoy.

He watched as Malfoy put his arm around Narcissa's shoulders and lead her to the Hogshead.

James cursed to himself and went back into the three broomsticks.

Lily had gone to talk to her friends leaving James the chance to talk to Remus

"What's up James? Where'd Narcissa go?" asked Remus.

"I've blown it. She's gone to Malfoy," said James throwing his head into his hands.

"What did you do Prongs?" asked Remus with an accusing look.

"Fine I was flirting with Lily a bit while Nari was in the toilets. I didn't mean for her to react like this," sighed James.

"She's obviously not going to be too happy James. But when Sirius finds out you caused his cousin to go into Malfoy's arms he's going to kill you." said Remus sipping his butter beer.

"I know. What should I do Remus?" asked James.

"You could try and talk to her. Not that will do a lot of good now she's with Malfoy." said Remus.

"I'll try and talk to her Remus. I don't have a lot of choice," sighed James.


	12. the loss of hope

He got up and went to the Hogshead to see Narcissa sat surrounded by Malfoy's friends.

He wanted to approach her when there was no one around he saw he didn't have much choice.

He looked around for Malfoy before walking quickly into the Hogshead pulling Narcissa by the hand out the pub.

"James what the hell are you doing!" exclaimed Narcissa.

"Nari listen to me. I need to explain," said James.

"James you made you decision." said Narcissa freeing her hand from his grasp.

"Come on Nari at least let me explain." pleaded James.

"Why should I James?" asked Narcissa her hair flowing around her face in the wind.

"Because I really and truly love you Nari. I can't imagine myself with anyone else but you," said James.

Narcissa softened inside but her face remained angry.

"Well I'm sorry James but I really like Lucius. He's kind and caring and he has a few flaws I admit but I love him. The way I used to love you James." said Narcissa.

She went back to the Hogshead and James sighed hopelessly.

He went back to the three broomsticks and sat with Remus and Sirius who was crooning over Amber.

"How'd it go?" asked Remus passing James a butter beer.

"It was Ok but she's still gone to Malfoy and no matter how much I tried I can't get her back," sighed James sipping the beer.


	13. goodbyes and moving on

Monday...

James watched from the main staircase as Narcissa bid her goodbyes to Andromeda, Bellatrix and Sirius for he last time.

He sighed and watched her pull a cloak over her robes before going out the main door.

A week later...

Lily watched James mope in the corner.

He'd been like that since Narcissa had left Hogwarts to marry Malfoy.

She'd tried to apologise for the way Narcissa had dumped him so fast but it had come to no avail.

She got to her feet and put a forget-me-not in his hand.

James looked up and lily gave a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry James." apologised lily sitting down beside him.

"You've nothing to be sorry for Lil. It was my fault," said James gripping his hand around the flower and rubbing the flower between his hands.

"James I really like you and I know that you're not over Nari yet but if you ever need me you know where I am." said lily.

She then got up and left James alone to is thought while he played with the forget-me-not.

Fin


End file.
